


Crushing

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Crushing

Billy flopped back on his bed. It had been a long day, up in Treebeard, and Dom's presence made it both longer _and_ shorter. Shorter because any time with Dom was time that flew by; longer because Billy had been uncomfortably horny since mid-morning.

His crush on Dom was intense, inconvenient, and deadly secret. He passed girls' phone numbers on to Dom and pretended he wouldn't give his right arm to be in their place.

As he wasn't in anyone's place but his own, he decided to continue to put his right arm, or rather hand, to other Dom-related uses.


End file.
